


Pokemon Edition

by sesshoukid



Series: Supercop Headcanon Ideas [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon GO - Freeform, autistic!kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshoukid/pseuds/sesshoukid
Summary: Kara convinced Maggie to play Pokémon Go with her and Maggie majorly got into pokemon afterwards





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set while they're dating at first and then eventually while they're married, some of this is set before part 9 of main story

Kara convinced a reluctant Maggie to go flying with her to play Pokémon Go

Maggie did it because she loves Kara and wanted to make her happy

Kara knew she had to fly lower than normal because of Maggie but knew that could mean people would be able to recognize Maggie. She suggested Maggie pull her hair into a ponytail and wear a mask to hide her identity

Kara wasn't too worried about speed though because she has to fly slow for the game to properly register and track "steps"

They figured the most comfortable and safe way to do this would be for Kara to fly mostly horizontal with Maggie laying on her back, arms wrapped around Kara's shoulder/neck area, that way Maggie could stay secure. Kara would use one hand to hold onto on if Maggie's arms and the other to hold her phone and Maggie would hold her own phone with the hand of the arm Kara wasn't holding onto

Kara made sure to hit every pokéstop they could find because it's easy items and you get experience points and they even attempted a few gyms. 

Kara is Team instinct and Maggie is Team Mystic (Maggie chose hers based on color)

Maggie quickly got into it and became very enthused. She herself was very surprised about this. She feels part of it may have to do with the exhilaration of flying, but after a few hours of this, all she knows is that she really wants to play Pokémon now

Kara does her happy dance after they get back to her apartment when Maggie told her 

Kara makes a pokemon type chart for Maggie so she would be able to check effectiveness

Kara has a GBA SP, an original DS, a 3DS XL, and a New 3DS XL that will allow both Kara and Maggie to play the games together. Maggie used the SP and 3DS XL and Kara used the DS and New 3DS XL (the original DS can play GBA games)

Before starting any new games, Kara made sure she transferred all the pokemon she wanted to keep over to PokéBank. Also she has the special "Pikachu colored Pichu" over on Diamond since that one wasn't being reset, so they could get the spiky-eared Pichu in HeartGold and SoulSilver

To save time they didn't play all of the games just the remakes and the games that didn't have remakes (and only main series games) Fire Red (Maggie) and Leaf Green (Kara). HeartGold (K) and SoulSilver (M). OmegaRuby (M) and AlphaSapphire (K). Platinum (M) and Pearl (K) (Kara had Maggie play Platinum because it has more content). Black (K) and White (M) and Black2 (K) and White2 (M). X (K) and Y (M). And Sun (K) and Moon (M).

They play whenever they have any spare time because that's hard to come by sometimes with their jobs

They do prefer to play together however because it's a nice and fun bonding activity and Kara is able to give Maggie advice 

Maggie spent like 3 hours total looking for a female Pikachu in FireRed to name it Kara since it's her girlfriend's favorite

They beat FireRed/LeafGreen while they were still dating, They started SoulSilver/HeartGold while dating and finished it while they were engaged. They beat ORAS, Platinum/Pearl, and Black/White while engaged. And they beat Black2/White2, XY, and Sun/Moon sometime after they got married

Maggie's Teams:  
FireRed - Blastoise, Pidgeot, Raichu, Flareon, Gengar, Alakazam  
SoulSilver - Typhlosion, Crobat, Ampharos, Umbreon, Azumarill, Forretress  
OmegaRuby - Blaziken, Shiftry, Mawile, Salamence, Gallade, Sharpedo  
Platinum - Empoleon, Lucario, Weavile, Leafeon, Drapion, Garchomp  
White - Serperior, Simipour, Liepard, Musharna, Scrafty, Scolipede  
White2 - Samurott, Hydreigon, Zoroark, Volcarona, Mienshao, Beartic  
Y - Greninja, Talonflame, (male) Meowstic, Aegislash, Tyrantrum, Sylveon  
Moon - Primarina, Alolan Raichu, Alolan Marowak, Alolan Sandslash, (midnight) Lycanroc, Kommo-o

Kara's Teams:  
LeafGreen - Charizard, Raichu, Vaporeon, Clefable, Dragonite, Marowak  
HeartGold - Feraligatr, Togetic, Espeon, Houndoom, Heracross, Porygon2  
AlphaSapphire - Sceptile, Ludicolo, Sableye, Flygon, Gardevoir, Camerupt  
Pearl - Infernape, Luxray, Glaceon, Toxicroak, Lopunny, Floatzel  
Black - Samurott, Simisage, Stoutland, Cinccino, Vanilluxe, Krookodile  
Black2 - Serperior, Haxorus, Excadrill, Beheeyem, Chandelure, Accelgor  
X - Chesnaught, Pangoro, (female) Meowstic, Noivern, Aurorus, Trevenant  
Sun - Decidueye, Vikavolt, (day) Lycanroc, Alolan Ninetails, Salazzle, Golisopod

Maggie's favorite Pokemon - Aegislash, Lucario, Zoroark, Alolan Raichu, and Crobat

Kara's favorite Pokemon - Pikachu, Clefairy/Clefable, Deoxys, Minior, and Luxray

They sometimes get Winn to play and geek out with them about Pokemon and Alex tries to stay as far away from that as possible because it's too much (but she secretly loves it because her little sister is so over-joyed with all of it)

James kind of feels left out when they all play Pokémon, but he doesn't have too much of an issue with it because he does other things with them

Lucy enjoys sitting around them and listening to them all chatter on about Pokémon because it fills the space with excited noise and she just really likes that

J'onn loves his Earth family, but Pokemon gets on his nerves so no one talks to him about it (he wouldn't mind it son much, but he can only deal with hearing about the same thing so much). He enjoys other things with his family though

Kate plays Pokemon Go and is on team Valor and keep taking over Kara and Maggie's gyms whenever they actually battle them (which makes them want to go take it back as soon as they realize who did it)

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! And any suggestions for ideas canon to this series would be awesome!


End file.
